


i'm gonna sleep 'cos you live in my day dreams

by cancerously



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, this was supposed to be much shorter and then it turned into like a bunch of words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerously/pseuds/cancerously
Summary: Oh, this man was going to be his second death.Taako wants things. Kravitz is hesitant. A normal dinner date becomes much, much less about the dinner.





	i'm gonna sleep 'cos you live in my day dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burning At Your Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513605) by [orithea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orithea/pseuds/orithea). 



> I haven't written nsfw shit in like 8 years and I cannot believe its THESE TWO that pull me out of this rut and into this. god. I'm going to be looking Justin Mcelroy in the eyes in less than a month and the fact I did this will be the only thing I can think about that entire conversation, I can see it now
> 
> Inspired by the wonderful orithea's Burning At Your Touch (as linked above) which you should all read because it gave me a one-off line in the first like, paragraph, and then it stuck in my head for three months and now I am dead. Also dedicated to my friend Caity for being my lovely rp partner and also betaing this at 4 AM lmao.
> 
> title is from the song Take A Slice by Glass Animals which is. very Taako. anyway anyway dabs my way into space enjoy

Kravitz tends not to be the kind of person, in his opinion, who stresses out about minor details. He is immeasurably old, and in that time, he would say he’s learned to cast off being bothered by minutiae- most things in mortal lives are largely insignificant, and he has learned to deal with that. It doesn’t matter how things move this way and that, in the same way it doesn’t matter when a stream splashes on the shore, so long as the water makes it to the ocean. He has learned to mediate this. He has learned control from the fear of morality.

The problem, as it stands, is that if he considers himself a river, he’s run himself up against a rather elven-shaped dam.

Kravitz finds himself taking unnecessary breaths as he reaches out and knocks his knuckles against the door of Taako’s shared apartment, his empty hand running a circle on his dress pants as he makes an attempt to calm himself down. It’s just dinner, he reminds himself, as he hears motion on the other side and a quick  _ just a minute! _  echoing out from behind the closed door. It’s not as if this is the first time they’ve sat and talked in public for an extended period, and Kravitz is certain he can handle it. It simply wasn’t… a date, as his nerves continue to remind him, and he swallows, hard. Or at least not a date Kravitz had the last week or so to fret over every detail of, leading him to this moment, where every bit of his aforementioned control felt as if it was going to chuck itself directly off the moonbase as Taako finally opened the door.

“What’s hangin’, my man?” Taako is draped back against the doorframe, one hand on his hip and the other hanging down his side, lazy grin only getting wider as he watches Kravitz’ eyes flick up and down his body. “You ready?”

Kravitz, having to remind himself how to be a functional being all of a sudden, finds his words with surprising speed as Taako arches an eyebrow. “Of course. You mentioned you knew a place…?”

“It’s not that big a moon, bubbleh.” He steps out, and Kravitz can hear the tap of heels against tile, feel the warmth radiating off his body as he wraps himself around the reaper’s arm. “There’s only like, one place. Can’t miss it.” Taako tilts his head just slightly upwards to meet Kravitz’ eyes as he presses himself close, and once again, Kravitz can feel himself slipping off the banks into anxiety.

Kravitz is wearing a usual for him, a three piece dark suit with a blood red tie, nothing he would consider special in the grand scheme of the way he usually dresses. Taako, on the other hand, is taking the words restaurant date to an entirely new level. His long, pale hair, usually pulled back into a braid or bun is left loose over one shoulder, secured only with a butterfly clip near the bottom of his head as it blends down into a silvery shimmering floor-length dress with matching pumps. It takes him a moment to notice the slit running up the outside of one of Taako’s thighs, but as soon as he does, it chases just about every other thought in Kravitz’ head directly out of it. He hardly expected the elf to be so handsy so early, considering they hadn’t been much close to intimate up to this point, but Taako also seems to get an incredible amount of enjoyment out of watching Kravitz squirm, if the way his smile widens into teeth when Kravitz has to take a shaky breath is any indication.

“Then come on. Let’s make an entrance, my guy.” He pushes at Kravitz’ shoulder as they begin their ascent towards the quad and across the base towards the row of shops and other necessary businesses that make the Bureau into less of a base and more of a functional, miniature town. It would be honestly fascinating if Kravitz was thinking much about it at all.

Before long, they’re seated across from each other in the low light, the candle on the table illuminating Taako’s face as he leans forward, handing his menu back over to the waiter as they depart. Kravitz is nervous, hands laid perfectly in his lap, watching Taako intently as the elf slouches onto the table, propping himself up on his forearms.  “You alright there, babe? You look hella stiff.”  

“Perfectly fine. Simply, uhm…” Kravitz thinks how to phrase this in a way that’s not going to offend him, even though he’s pretty certain if Taako wants to be offended, he would be, regardless of whether he had a good reason. “This is the first time we haven’t had a topic to discuss.”

Taako snorts, leaning forward a bit more to put his elbows on the table and hold his chin. “You really need a topic? Did you bring flashcards or something? Wait, no, don’t tell me you rehearsed a speech.”

Kravitz’ expression sours, but Taako laughs, and it’s impossible for him to stay mad for very long. “And what if I did? Prepare something truly poetic about the color of your eyes? Wax philosophical about your skin?”

“Jeez, Krav, if you want me for my body, you can just say so.” Taako pushes himself back as the waiter appears again, a bottle of wine and two glasses in tow. Kravitz immediately moves to pour them both a glass, and Taako takes his carefully, leaning back in his chair and swirling it around as he talks again. “You can say so, though. Y’know. If you want.”

Kravitz suddenly becomes very intent on his wine, taking possibly too big a gulp for a first mouthful. “You have plenty of enticing features that I’m sure I needn’t remind you of, seeing as you brag about them often enough.”

“Uh, absolutely not. If this is a date you owe me at least six compliments an hour, chop chop.” As if to make a point, Taako tilts his head back and downs the contents of the glass in a few gulps, holding his hand out for Kravitz to pour more.

“Well, how could I possibly refuse.” The chuckle under Kravitz’ breath is evident, picking the bottle back up and pouring more into Taako’s outstretched hand. “We’ll start with your incredible ability to finish off this bottle of wine. Which you haven’t done, but I’m certain you will very, very soon.” The elven man laughs, a peal of sound as he draws his hand back and watches Kravitz over his glass.

“Yeah, well, you can figure out more about how much can fit in my mouth later.”

Kravitz chokes just slightly on his current sip, taking a steadying breath as Taako goes back to chuckling. Oh, this man was going to be his second death.

 

\---

 

Over the course of the following half hour, Kravitz found out three things- one, Taako had an incredible amount of opinions about the way to properly cut the steak they were served, and almost went so far as to cutting it for him before Kravitz insisted he wasn’t a child. Two, he was absolutely right about the amount of wine Taako could consume in a short period of time, if the two empty bottles and the third emptying into his glass was any indication. And three, Kravitz could not seem to stop himself from focusing on Taako’s mouth whenever he stopped paying attention to literally anything else.

Really, all of Taako was terribly distracting, but Kravitz was becoming certain that Taako was doing this on purpose. Every time he locked eyes with Kravitz across the table, he’d bite the edge of his lip, and he continued to wait until he knew Kravitz was watching to sip at his wine so he could lick droplets of it off his lips every time he pulled the glass away. At this point, if Kravitz could recognize that the dryness in his mouth wasn’t just from a good red, he could recognize when Taako was angling for something in particular.

“Taako. You’ve been awfully quiet the last few minutes.” Kravitz tries to keep his voice smooth and even, but from the way Taako seems to be smiling, he assumes he’s already sounding a little too desperate to know what’s going on. “Thinking about something?”

“Mm? Oh, nothing at all, my man.” Taako finishes off his glass and does a little motion with his hand in the air, one finger outstretched in a circle that the waiter seems to know means ‘another bottle of wine that Kravitz is likely paying for’. “Just enjoyin’ this. You. Everything. What’s not to like?”

“Really.” His tone is almost as dry as his mouth at this point, nervousness creeping at the edges of his consciousness again, that fear about something minor being out of place that he hasn’t felt in so long finding its way back into his posture. “All those compliments. It’s almost like you want something from me.”

“Me? Noooooo.” He purses his lips as the word escapes, not even waiting for the waiter to hit the table before he’s lifting the bottle off the tray, pouring himself another glass. “I’m good. Taako’s havin’ some good Taako Time with a great view to boot.”

Kravitz sighs, lifting his hand to his face for just a moment as Taako snickers in the background. “Taako, I’m serious. If you just came here to ogle me all night, we didn’t have to come out so you could drown your sorrows about something you won’t say.”

Taako stops, immediately, narrowing his brow and tilting his head to squint properly over the table at Kravitz. “Me? Ogling you? As if, buddy. Nothing I could do compares to the fantasy laser beams you’ve been throwin’ my way from those eyes.”

“Are we really going to sit here and have a fake argument about who’s been looking harder at who?” Kravitz chuckles, leaning back again, but Taako still looks completely serious, and for a moment he’s afraid he’s somehow asked too personal a question. “Taako, if you really have—“

His words fall into nothingness as Taako leans forward, hair falling over his shoulder as he watches Kravitz carefully. “I think it should be pretty obvious by this point, Krav.” He moves a hand up from his chest to caress his face momentarily before tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. Kravitz tries desperately not to let the action look like it affected him as deeply as it did. “This isn’t our first time out and about. Got kind of interrupted last time but now that I’m certain you’re not gonna, uh, kill me and drag me back to your soul palace I don’t have to worry about that anymore. So what do you think?”

Kravitz looks at him, carefully, and the realization hits almost too quickly, color tinting his cheeks under dark skin. “You—Taako, you said this was a date.”

“And it’s totally a date. Right now. But we’ve got all night, Kravitz.” He hangs on the z with his teeth, and the reaper feels a shiver run up his spine from the implications. Taako is much, much more calculating than he gave him credit for- or Kravitz simply isn’t used to being pursued like this. “And, uh, I might be angling for some dessert after dinner.”

Kravitz is finally the one to break eye contact, though he can see Taako’s mouth curl into a grin in his periphery. “Taako, I—this isn’t the place, for—this isn’t a good place, I mean--”

“I’unno, there’s not really a bad place when I’m involved.” Taako moves forward again, zeroing in on Kravitz’ face. “Like you haven’t been thinkin’ about it all night.”

“Taako, we’ve barely been here an hour.” There’s no weight behind Kravitz’ words, but he’s still watching, and Taako knows he’s going to have to do something more drastic than this. “Unless this is what you’ve been hoping for for longer than tonight.”

“What if it is?”

Kravitz sputters. Looks back between Taako and his own glass, as if he’s about to be pranked.

“What are you—“

Kravitz can feel his eyes widen at the same time Taako’s narrow, the elf wrapping a hand around the currently almost full wine bottle, lifting it to his mouth, and swirling his tongue around the tip with a moan that Kravitz is sure he can hear echoing through the glass. When Taako’s sure he’s got his attention, he runs his mouth over the opening with a breathy sigh before tilting his head back and swallowing the entire neck of the bottle for a moment as he swallows hard, meeting Kravitz’ eyes as it dislodges from his mouth with a wet pop.

Kravitz, despite already being dead, thinks he may expire on the spot.

Taako’s grin goes wide as he leans forward on the table, biting a bit at his bottom lip. There we go.  _ Now _ he’s on board. His movements immediately become fluid and purposeful, bringing himself back to sitting tall with a roll of his shoulders, not breaking eye contact until he’s certain Kravitz can’t look away.

“C’mon, babe, you’ve barely touched your food.” Taako finally looks down, giving Kravitz even the slightest moment to recover as his brain buzzes equally with pedantic responses like ‘I don’t need to eat’ and ‘why are you doing this we are in public you absolute disaster of a man’. Unfortunately, or maybe as fortunately as possible, Taako isn’t done with whatever he’s planning, and he reaches down onto his plate to scoop a bit of mashed potatoes up with his pointer finger. “What, you don’t like it? Can’t believe we came out all this way for you just to stare at me, except I totally can. Who wouldn’t?”

Before Kravitz can even register a response that none of this was the conversation they were previously having, Taako is looking directly at him again as he presses two fingers into his mouth, much further back than Kravitz knows is necessary to eat. He swears Taako would be grinning wider if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied- and isn’t that already a thought in itself, as he watches the other man breathe through his nose and hollow out his cheeks- and Kravitz can see Taako’s throat tighten as he swallows and lets out a quiet, satisfied groan.

The room feels too quiet and too busy all at once as Taako finally removes his hand, and Kravitz sure his  hands are going white-knuckled at this point from the force of holding onto his own chair. “It wasn’t… to stare at you, and you know it. It is my fault if you seem intent on putting on a show?”

Taako raises his eyebrows, leaning forward on the table, fingers still dangerously close to his lips. “If you think this part is the show then you’ve never seen a professional.” He moves his hands upward, running his fingers through the top of his hair and dislodging a few more strands to fall over his face. Kravitz, who had previously entirely forgotten the sensation of being winded or having his heart pound, is having a hard time concentrating on the new myriad of sensations running through his body as he tries to speak.

“Taako. Listen to me. This was supposed to be—we’re just out to dinner, and there are plenty of other people here. People who are your co-workers, and friends, and who can see us right now, unless you have somehow become blind to the fact that we’re not the only ones in this room.” He hates that he has to take a breath, here, for a body that shouldn’t need to  _ breathe _ , and Taako only looks more pleased for the pause. “If you’ve somehow forgotten.”

Both of them are entirely still for a moment before Taako licks his lips in response, and Kravitz has to cross his legs under the table.

“Oh, don’t worry my man. I know what’s goin’ on.” Kravitz can hear the chair scraping on the floor as Taako stands, walks around the table, and across the back of the other man’s chair to the shell of his ear. “I know you look fuckin’ perfect right now tryin’ to look like you have your act together from just looking at me wanting you. Like I don’t know you’re not thinking about me getting under the table right now and really savoring the taste of your dick, my dude.”

Kravitz can feel himself go stiff, as if somehow he expected Taako to have some hidden subtlety and not say exactly that where anyone could hear him. As it stands, Taako presses himself closer, nuzzling into Kravitz’ cheek with a satisfaction the man doesn’t need to look at to know exists.  Without thinking, he presses his heels into the ground and pushes his chair back just enough for Taako to swing around his shoulder, sliding his ass directly into Kravitz’ lap as he presses his weight into him, right arm swinging around his neck for balance—and to press his fingers into his collarbone as the other man suppresses a groan. “Taako, why are—“

“You tell me to stop, we’re done.” His face is pressed to Kravitz’ cheek, whispering into his other ear as he leans close against his chest. “You say somethin’, this can be over. But I don’t hear you yet.” Taako presses his hand flat against his pec, pushing himself backwards enough to meet his eyes, suddenly looking almost serious and giving Kravitz a few seconds to respond. When he doesn’t, the lazy grin returns, and Taako looks away for just long enough to reach behind him to the table to scoop up another lump of mashed potatoes from Kravitz’ plate.

“Open up, babe.” And Kravitz obliges, Taako’s fingers sliding into his mouth easily. Taako expected it to feel worse- considering Kravitz is still quite dead, and if his hands were cold enough he couldn’t imagine the inside of him- but it seems all of those hard breaths have already done their job, and his tongue is warmer than expected as it swipes over Taako’s fingers. If there’s anything else going on in this room right now, Taako has completely lost track of it as he pulls his hand away, rocking his own hips into Kravitz’ lap just as his fingers pass his lips, giving Kravitz no time to suppress the moan that leaks out of his mouth as they lock eyes one more time.

Everything moves very, very fast after that.

In a moment, Taako is on his feet, wobbling on the heel for just a second before Kravitz’ hand is closed around his wrist and he’s being pulled. Taako looks up, trying to catch Kravitz’ eyes, but his back is entirely turned, shoulders squared and steps purposeful, and Taako decides to just let himself be taken along for the ride.

Kravitz pushes into the bathroom door with such force he suspects he might break it, but he has little concern for the state of it past that it’s still standing as soon as the two of them are inside. Once it shuts, he rounds on Taako, the elf still making that face like the cat who got the fantasy cream, and grabs him by the shoulders, suddenly looking incredibly intent. Taako opens his mouth, and before he can get out another snappy one liner, Kravitz pulls them together, nearly knocking their teeth so hard it hurts.

All that Taako can think as Kravitz’ tongue snakes into his mouth is that he has  _ never _ been more pleased.

Now that they’re alone, Taako wastes no time fisting a hand in Kravitz’ hair, his other arm tucked under his arm and drawing circles into Kravitz’ shoulder blade as if he doesn’t have a care in the world. Kravitz, meanwhile, doesn’t have nearly as much self-control, hands still tight around Taako’s shoulders as he keeps their lips pressed together with fervor. All of his shame of the previous hour has been pushed to the side in distinct favor of running his tongue behind Taako’s teeth, eliciting a moan from the elf that Kravitz thinks would stop his heart if that was at all a possibility. When they finally separate, both breathing harder than they need to, Taako twists his leg around and rolls his hips just to watch Kravitz try to choke back the sound that falls from his lips.

“See, now that’s what I’ve been waiting to hear.” Taako’s hand is fisted in the front of Kravitz’ suit, dragging their faces inches from each other again, and Kravitz would be worried about the fabric if he didn’t will it into existence and if Taako’s hips grinding down on his cock wasn’t terribly distracting. “You gonna let me keep that promise I made you earlier?”

Kravitz, who genuinely can’t remember what that promise was at this point or if Taako even made one, presses their mouths together again, pulling back just enough to whisper a  _ please _ against his lips, and Taako obliges, this time leading Kravitz back into the biggest stall and locking the door with deft fingers. When he turns towards Kravitz, already leaning against the wall, the dangerous glint in his eyes nearly causes Kravitz to collapse right then and there. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have enough time to process that or do anything about it before Taako is on him again, his heels tapping twice on the tile in two quick steps before capturing Kravitz’ mouth and palming his cock through his pants without even a moment of hesitation.

“See, now this is gonna be the show.” Taako mutters across the other man’s lips as they break, dropping to his knees and mouthing over the bulge in Kravitz’ pants as he smoothly unbuttons and unzips his fly. “Get ready to have the best goddamn blowjob of your life, Krav, you’re not gonna  _ believe _ .”

“Taako, I swear to every god that exists, if you don’t stop talking this instant, I’m going to think of something drastic, and do it.” Kravitz knocks his head back against the bathroom wall and swallows hard, immediately regretting that he tried to say any words at all from the snickering he can hear from the floor. “I’m not joking, I—“

The rest of his sentence descends into a moan as Taako slips Kravitz’ cock out of the slit of his underwear and wastes no time taking the entirety of it in his mouth, the sudden barrage of sensation knocking any further complaints from him for the time being. For the first few seconds, Kravitz can only concentrate on trying not to collapse into ethereal fire as Taako swallows around Kravitz’ cock, and even with his mouth full isn’t trying to keep quiet with how much he’s enjoying this.

For all of the posturing he’d like to be doing, Kravitz has almost entirely forgotten about everything past Taako’s mouth, one hand reaching up to press the back of it to his mouth and the other falling to fist into the top of Taako’s hair, eliciting a groan that only vibrates around his dick further. It’s the best type of feedback loop for what’s currently happening and the worst kind for any parts of his shame that still see fit to inhabit him at this point. Kravitz rolls his hips once with the action and feels one of Taako’s hands press onto them, pulling him closer before pushing himself almost entirely away to slurp loudly around the tip before engulfing him in his mouth again.

Kravitz whispers a string of curses into the back of his hand as Taako swallows him down again, and he knows he’s not going to last as the other man runs his tongue along the underside with another moan around his cock. He thinks he should say something, some warning, but all that comes out is monosyllabic pleas of close, gods, more, please,  _ Taako, _ and when he finally looks down, removing his hand from his mouth just slightly as he does, the sight of it all is what finally gets him. Kravitz has been dreaming about this for much too long, too many weeks of not knowing how to instigate things, not knowing how to take the step forward until Taako takes it for him, and he comes on another sigh of his name.

Taako doesn’t remove himself from Kravitz until he’s wrung him out, letting Kravitz’ softening cock slip from his lips with a wet slurp and a heave of breath when he’s sure he’s done. He blinks a few times, fluttering his eyelashes as his tongue darts out over his swollen lips, Kravitz looking at him but still too blown out to actually say anything. “Look at this. Big bad grim reaper and I just got to suck your dick in like, a fantasy steakhouse. Fuckin’ classic.” He pulls himself to his feet, not bothering to tuck Kravitz back into his pants before pressing his hands flat to the other man’s chest, getting up close to his face. “And that was the sh- _ oooow. _ ”

The back half of Taako’s last word falls into a moan as he rocks his hips without thinking, rutting into the sudden pressure over his clothes from Kravitz’ hand at his waist. His eyes flick down and back up to Kravitz, who, in the moment Taako looked away, gained his own impossibly smug grin. “Not much of a partner if you don’t get something you want, too.”

Taako manages to look offended for about a half a second until Kravitz smooths his grip over his dick again and he’s forced to bite his lip to hold his composure. “Babe, getting your dick in my mouth  _ was _ the something. Can’t believe I have to spell that out for you.” Nevertheless, he rocks his hips against Kravitz’ hand again before they both start to hike his dress up over his hips. “But I mean, you can’t keep your hands off me, I get it, I get it.”

Kravitz rolls his eyes for a second, Taako grinning again before he pushes them back into a kiss, hand slipping through the slit at his thigh and up Taako’s leg to slip his panties down under his balls and swipe his thumb over the already leaking tip. Taako keens into his touch, a low, rumbling moan from his throat vibrating deep into the kiss. If he had more of a peace of mind, Taako would be embarrassed that he’s barely been involved, barely been  _ touched _ and already feels almost too close, but Kravitz is palming him with the hand that was over his mouth and it’s unexpectedly warm and smooth. Even with the lack of lubricant, Kravitz is careful, swiping over the top and squeezing, using the muscles in his palm to cup as much of him at once, and Taako leans forward, his head finding his way to Kravitz’ shoulder just for a bit of support as Kravitz moves his mouth to the shell of Taako’s ear.

“You’re not the only one who likes watching someone come undone.” Kravitz runs his tongue over the tip of Taako’s ear and the elf buries his face into Kravitz’ collarbone, breath hot on his neck and his hand tight on his chest. “And I’m not letting you off for tormenting me out there so easily.”

Taako’s body shakes, once, and Kravitz thinks he might’ve sobbed, but it becomes quickly apparent Taako is  _ laughing _ , the side of his mouth curled up in a smile Kravitz can barely see. “God, you’re such a sap. I can’t fuckin’ believe I’m wining and dining death himself and he still can’t stop worrying about whether I get off.”

Kravitz runs his hand up him again, and Taako’s voice goes light as his hand gets tighter in Kravitz’ suit jacket. God, there’s no way they’re getting out of here looking even half decent. Kravitz strongly debates ripping a portal open back to Taako’s room and bringing back what they owed for the bill later, and suddenly kicks himself for not thinking of that fifteen minutes ago when they came in here. Thankfully, he’s easily distracted by Taako’s moans into his neck, and the movement of his hips suggesting he won’t be lasting much longer with the way Kravitz’ hand is still moving. He dips his head again, mouthing over the edge of Taako’s ear one more time and sucking on the tip as he presses his nails just slightly into Taako’s dick, and that’s what does it, Taako spilling into Kravitz’ hand with a breathy moan and what Kravitz could swear was his name.

When they’re both cleaned up and appropriately dressed, Kravitz trying to smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt, is of course when all of the shame comes crashing back, and he lets out a low whine, placing his face into his hands. “I cannot believe I let you convince me to do that.” 

Taako, meanwhile, is already snaking his way back into Kravitz’ arms, nuzzling around his bicep as he was at the start of the night and leaning his head on Kravitz’ shoulder.

“Mm, I seem to recall somebody dragging me in here and not the other way around. Just sayin’.” He tilts himself up a little further, pressing a kiss to Kravitz’ cheek, and the other man turns his head, their lips meeting for another few seconds before Taako pulls back. “ ‘Ss all good. Nobody interrupted, anyway.”

“Nobody we noticed,” Kravitz mutters, but the point is long gone by now as Taako tugs him back towards the door. “They already probably think we’ve run out on the check.”

“Then everybody gets to see us make our way back across the floor, babe. Great encore.”  He chuckles again, and Kravitz feels like he just wants to melt into his shoes. “Hard part’s over, my guy.”

He sighs, realizing there’s no getting out of this one, and Kravitz raises his hand to lay on top of Taako’s, smiling even as he doesn’t intend it as they emerge back into the restaurant. “Yes, well. I can’t think of a better way to have spent the evening, if not with you.”

Taako snorts, pressing himself against Kravitz’ bicep one more time. “Yeah, yeah. You got plans for the rest of the night? ‘Cause I got a few more ideas.”

Kravitz feels himself unable to stop grinning, squeezing his hand over Taako’s. “I don’t have anywhere else I’d rather be.”


End file.
